Javier went to the zoo today and saw $6$ monkeys. That is $3$ fewer than he saw last Saturday. How many monkeys did Javier see last Saturday?
Explanation: ${\text{Monkeys today}} + 3 = {\text{Monkeys Saturday}}$ ${6} + 3 = {9}$ Javier saw ${9}$ monkeys last Saturday.